


Зелёное и красное

by Silversonne



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Вечер, море, Канны, пляж.





	Зелёное и красное

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время их совместной поездки на Каннский фестиваль в 2007 году.  
> Иллюстрация к фанфику - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/0/3/1103952/84921675.jpg

– Да ладно тебе! Собираешься ночь на сон потратить? Давай ещё по пиву и на пляж.

– Шинго, ты вещи все собрал?

Кимура чересчур серьёзен, и сейчас это напрягает Шинго, который уже составил план действий на их последнюю ночь в Каннах. В безумных, оживлённых, бесподобных Каннах. Сначала бельгийское вишнёвое пиво, потом какой-нибудь клуб, пляж, перекусить в круглосуточной забегаловке, пара часов сна на широченной гостиничной кровати, а потом можно в такси и в аэропорт. 

Но он ненавидит спорить с Кимурой, вообще ненавидит спорить. Хорошо, когда тебя понимают с полуслова, когда не нужно объяснять. И ещё он не любит уговаривать. К тому же сам Кимура терпеть не может, когда на него давят. Поэтому Шинго и не настаивает. 

Молча, садится на кровать, исподлобья глядя на друга, который проверяет выдвижные ящики на предмет забытых вещей. Его лёгкая спортивная сумка уже стоит около двери. Сверху на ней лежит чёрный плеер, наверняка, заряжённый. Кимура не Шинго, он всё делает заранее, поэтому никогда не страдает из-за внезапно разрядившегося аккумулятора.

Сейчас Шинго злится, но сдержать злость не так уж и сложно, особенно если ты с одиннадцати лет в «школе» SMAP. Сложнее не послать всё к чертям и не уйти. Кимура этого не забудет. 

«И как он обходится этой сумкой?» – переключается Шинго. В его чемодане всегда много шмоток, ведь никогда заранее не знаешь, что захочешь одеть. К тому же чемодан не нужно таскать на плече, в этом его огромный плюс. 

– Ладно, без тебя погуляю. Увидимся утром.

– Куда это ты без меня собрался? – Кимура неожиданно возникает за спиной друга и примирительно кладёт руку на плечо.

– Вот и отлично. В самолёте успеешь поспать. Мы ещё ночью не купались.

Кимура вздыхает, а у Шинго резко поднимается настроение, потому что, по правде говоря, идти одному совсем не хотелось. Скорее всего, дело ограничилось бы пляжем, банкой пива и возвращением в номер.

– Хватит лыбиться, пошли уже, – Кимура выталкивает друга за дверь, на ходу перетягивая резинкой распустившиеся волосы и стараясь не обращать внимания на игривое настроение Шинго.

***

– Мы разве не в клуб собирались? – уточняет Кимура, остановившись посреди пустой дороги, за которой тонет во тьме берег моря. На горизонте сверкающие зелёным корабли и маяк. – Иди сюда. Если быстро ехать, то с одной стороны будет тьма, а с другой – сплошная световая линия. Эффект тоннеля.

– Чего?

– Справа отели, кинотеатры, бары – всё в огнях, а слева море…

– Уйди с дороги, – Шинго хватает Кимуру за локоть и утаскивает за собой к пляжу. – Чего ты несёшь? В нашей группе только один человек может нести бред, и это не ты.

– Ничего не бред, – ворчит Кимура. – Может, обувь снимем? Песок забьётся. Натрёшь ногу, я тебе в ночи искать аптеку не буду. Про клуб забыл уже, что ли?

– Да ну его. Что-то я устал после всех этих перелётов Канны-Афины, Афины-Канны.

– На футболе скакать надо было меньше, фанат ты наш, – смеётся Кимура, отвешивая Шинго дурашливый подзатыльник.

Прямо перед ними море, теперь оно кажется густым, словно нефть. Чёрное, с тонкой белой кромкой из шипящей пены. С тихим шорохом облизывает берег под неяркими звёздами, их не разглядеть из-за сильной засветки. Город – море, город – бесконечный пляж.

– Никого нет, – удивляется Шинго. – На пляже никого.

– Фестиваль закончился, завтра рабочий день – ничего удивительного.

– Это же Канны, так не бывает, чтобы раз и всё, люди закончились.

– Тебе люди нужны?

– Нет, просто странно.

– Пойдём лучше место найдём, где посидеть можно, – Кимура достаёт из заднего кармана джинсов жестяную банку с пивом, с длинным, хулигански-свистящим звуком открывает и делает глоток. – Пробовать будешь? Что-то непонятное.

– Давай, – Шинго пробует, громко изображая удовольствие. – Вишня.

– Заканчивай, – Кимура толкает друга в плечо и отбирает банку. – Там, кажется, лодка перевёрнутая.

***

Они устраиваются на песке, спиной к декоративной лодке, вдоль и поперёк изрисованной иностранными надписями, и какое-то время молчат. Кимура светит на строчки мобильником, находит знакомое английское «beautiful…», второе слово перекрывает другая надпись, и не разглядеть, что показалось красивым расписавшемуся здесь человеку – жизнь, море, девушки или пляж.

– Знаешь, а мне понравилось, – первым нарушает тишину Кимура, поёживаясь от прохладного ночного бриза.

– Мне тоже. Рад, что мы вдвоём поехали. Давно так не болтали.

– Да нам как-то толком поболтать не удалось со всеми этими съёмками.

– Ну и что? Всё равно было круто потусоваться вместе, девушку эту с билетами искать. Тебе что больше всего запомнилось? – Шинго забирает у Кимуры банку, встряхивает, проверяя, сколько пива осталось и отдаёт обратно.

– Можешь допить, – предлагает Кимура, но Шинго отрицательно качает головой.

Шинго зевает и, привалившись к другу, кладёт затылок ему на плечо. Смотрит на далёкое зарево и редко вспыхивающую над этим огненным бесчинством зарницу, а когда Кимура вдруг начинает трогать его волосы, закрывает глаза.

– Я так усну. Так что тебе больше всего запомнилось?

– Из нашей погони за девушкой?

– Угу, – кивает Шинго.

Кимура – надёжное плечо. Рядом с ним не хочется волноваться – ни о том, как всё пройдёт, ни о том, что что-то может пойти не так. Он любую неудачу обратит в плюс. Любую обиду – в новое достижение. Шинго так не может: если он обижается, то катастрофически. Прежде всего, для самого себя.

– Долго думаешь, – Шинго спускается ещё ниже, головой укладываясь Кимуре на колени.

– Мне… ну дом Кардена, наверное. Там было круто и необычно.

– Ага, и нас заставили петь эту дурацкую песню. Не люблю петь, когда нет настроения, а у меня его не было – я хотел в душ, на пляже с коктейлем поваляться и что-то ещё, уже не помню.

– По магазинам тебе хотелось, – вставляет Кимура.

– Ничего подобного. Хотелось, конечно, но не в тот день. Сколько километров мы прошли тогда?

– Много, не знаю, – Кимура удобнее подтягивает к себе Шинго и оставляет руку поперёк его груди. Ему приятно вспоминать, как они плутали по узким улочкам в поисках неизвестно чего, как засматривались на чужие окна и странных людей, прилетающих на работу с собаками.

– А мне… – Шинго разглядывает новенькие, блестящие тёмно-бордовые кеды с железными заклёпками, купленные на следующее утро после приключения с билетами. Они идеально подходят к его джинсам и новой рубашке. – Больше всего мне понравилось готовить для того повара. 

– Да ладно? Мы и так каждую неделю готовим.

– Это другое. Я нервничал, вдруг ему не понравится. Не Бистро же, потренироваться нельзя. Мы с тобой работали, как настоящая команда. Ну и адски жарко же там было, – Шинго по привычке проводит пальцем под носом и запрокидывает голову. Лицо Кимуры, сначала более-менее отчётливо видное, постепенно расплывается во мраке.

– Ты просто любишь поесть, признайся.

– Но согласись, тот повар офигенно готовит, и этот японец… неожиданно было встретить его там.

– И оставить свои подписи на стекле. Ты прав, такого с нами ещё не было.

Кимура тоже смотрит – на резко выделяющиеся в темноте белые волосы, зачем-то взъерошенные гелем, хотя съёмки давно закончились. На округлый кончик носа, на глаза, редко отражающие внутреннее состояние Шинго (обычно Кимура догадывается о его настроении по жестам и невпопад брошенным словечкам). На тёмную линию рта, а потом наклоняется и целует в губы. Так по-настоящему, что Шинго забывает, где и с кем находится. Он хочет перевернуться, чтобы получить больше свободы, но рука Кимуры удерживает его на месте.

Это приятно-беспомощное положение заставляет Шинго по-другому чувствовать поцелуй. Ему не очень удобно, душно, но прекращать безумие совершенно не хочется, потому что так, как целуется Кимура, не целуется никто: мягкие губы широко открываются, ни на миллиметр не отрываясь от его губ. Шинго терпеть не может зажатые, скованные поцелуи, он любит широко и глубоко, как Кимура, поэтому мгновенно увлекается.

– Неужели ничего не скажешь из серии «хватит меня затыкать»? – Кимура отстраняется, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с лица Шинго.

– Банальность. Как будто ты раньше не хотел этого сделать. А я всё гадал, когда же твоё тёмное «я» победит, – Шинго, не смущаясь, выбалтывает первые попавшиеся мысли, потому что в данный момент стесняется только одного – покалывающего желания внизу живота. И ещё прямого взгляда Кимуры. 

Он пытается отвлечься – хотя бы на салют, громыхающий за бесконечными отелями. Где-то поблизости висит их смешной плакат, можно и о нём подумать тоже.

– Ты меня для этого на пляж притащил? Потрепаться? – Кимура гладит кожу рядом со знакомой длинной жилкой, отчётливо проступающей на лбу друга, когда тот нервничает или злится.

Шинго дёргает головой – он не любит, когда трогают лицо, и Кимура прекращает.

– Ну, извини, о большем я не задумывался, – ёрничает младший. Он смеётся, хотя глаза не улыбаются. Когда дело доходит до решительных действий, обаяние Шинго стремительно делает ручкой, а внутри всё деревенеет, и это ужасно бесит, потому что девушки обычно ждут от него совсем другого. 

Но Кимура не девушка, он не ждёт, пока Шинго надумает, что делать дальше – отшутиться или сбежать. Вместо этого он заставляет его тихо ойкнуть, прижав ладонь к паху.

– Ты жестокий, Шинго, знаешь об этом? Всю поездку только и делаешь, что заигрываешь со мной, впутываешь в приключения – и всё только для того, чтобы потом сказать: «Я о большем не задумывался, хочу спать, завтра на самолёт» или что ты там ещё придумаешь. Так что ли?

– Жестоко совать руку мне между ног, когда у меня давно не было девушки.

– Жестоко лежать у меня между ног и нести всякую чушь.

– Это ты только и делал весь вечер, что нёс всякую чушь про тоннели, дороги и звёзды.

– Не звёзды, а городские огни, – у Шинго богатое воображение, но романтизма в нём ноль, эта его черта Кимуре особенно по душе. – Шинго, заткнись уже, а. По-хорошему.

Кимура не дожидается очередной колкости друга и целует взасос. Потому что ему нравится, как Шинго, забываясь, отвечает ему. Потому что с расслабленным, доверчивым Шинго можно делать всё, что угодно. Ладонь холодит железная молния, а запястье царапает пряжка ремня, за которую Кимура хватается.

Шинго чувствует себя неловко – ему слишком приятно, и он хочет одного: чтобы Кимура расстегнул джинсы, даже если потом будет ужасно стыдно. Неважно, он купит себе новую шмотку, нарисует море в зелёных огнях и мигающий красным маяк, позовёт Цуёши, напьётся, заснёт в тёплой ванне и забудет о чувстве стыда. Потому что на самом деле ему будет хорошо – в этом он уверен на сто процентов. И не так одиноко. И не так невыносимо. И вообще не так, как было весь этот долбанный год.

– Ну не здесь же, – Кимура встаёт вместе с оторопевшим Шинго, поднимает пустую пивную банку, вытряхивает из неё песок, бросает короткий, прощальный взгляд на море и подталкивает друга по направлению к дороге. – С ума сошёл, здесь нас полиция загребёт.

– А где? – на полном серьёзе спрашивает Шинго, совершенно не интересуясь, как Кимуре удалось прочитать его мысли: прочитал и прочитал.

– Где-где? В отеле. Или собрался передумать по дороге? – приглушённый, низкий голос Кимуры плохо скрывает возникшее между ними «электричество».

Шинго задумывается над по-настоящему хорошим вопросом – пока они дойдут до отеля, он успокоится, остынет, сто раз подумает и…

Но Кимура не даёт закончить мысль, крепко стиснув его ладонь и ускоряя шаг. «Если младшего не держать за руку, он ещё чего доброго сбежит», – думает Кимура.

Шинго больше ничего не спрашивает, сосредоточенно перебирает пальцы Кимуры от мизинца к большому и обратно и тихо сопит от быстрого шага, а за ними оживает пляж – люди из гостиниц и клубов начинают подтягиваться на берег, к воде, к бесконечному празднику Канн.


End file.
